Acetylcholine (ACh) is a neurotransmitter present at the neuromuscular junction and at many synapses in the central nervous system. Acetylcholinesterase (AchE) is a hydrolase that hydrolyzes the neurotransmitter acetylcholine. AChE inhibitors are used as pesticides or warfare agents. These inhibitors can cause an accumulation of ACh, which can lead to over-stimulation of cholinergic receptors. Poisoning by AChE inhibitors can damage both the central and peripheral nervous systems, and can lead to death. AChE inhibitor exposure is usually treated with a combination of anticholinergic drugs and AChE re-activators.
AChE has been immobilized on biosensors, using electrodes to monitor AChE activity. MAIA Pesticide MultiTest uses a different technique to immobilize AChE.
Therapeutic agents currently available do not operate effectively. Current medical management guidelines for treatment of both nerve agent exposure and accidental organophosphate poisonings (e.g., pesticides) are administration of oxime reactivators (e.g., pralidoxine, 2-PAM) usually in conjunction with atropine. But use of oxime reactivation is limited because of the lack of blood-brain barrier penetration; necessary in vitro concentrations than cannot be obtained; and oxime adducts can be toxic.